


雾中恋人  一号小破车

by Recircle



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recircle/pseuds/Recircle





	雾中恋人  一号小破车

6.  
「『她说过只要我送给她一些红玫瑰，她就愿意与我跳舞。』」

「一位年轻的学生大声说道，『可是在我的花园里，连一朵红玫瑰也没有。』」

光线被阻断，能听到的只有那个男人的声音。他声情并茂地朗诵着奈布或许曾经听过的诗集，温柔优雅却毫无意义。绣了暗纹的厚重窗帘遮挡了整个落地窗，雾气依然流动在脚边，或许带来了一些寒意。不过那个男人带来的压迫感并不比这差。说到底，在这种时候念诗歌让人费解，但是男人的声音并未停止，奈布听得到男人在句尾上扬的笑，像未说出口的警告之词，让人捉摸不透，却又不敢深入去想。

「这番话给在圣栎树上自己巢中的夜莺听见了，她从绿叶丛中探出头来，四处张望着。」

是《夜莺与玫瑰》。昏昏沉沉中，他想起来了，那还是多年以前，收拾旧物时翻出的一本旧书，由于过度的翻阅使书页都散了架，但他依然如饥似渴一般读完了全文，直到正午的阳光过去，直射的阳光变得温和起来。腹中传来了求食的声音，精神上却格外满足。

书的封面已经破烂不堪，他依然对着阳光细细查看，依稀辨认出了书名。年少的他不懂爱情，战场上的炮火则一度摧毁了他的一切。青春正好的时光，和，健康的身体。待一切尘埃落定，他的心也似千疮百孔，他一度以为自己已经和「爱情」这东西无缘了。他对爱情的希冀早如一朵在炮火的轰击下的玫瑰，连一片花瓣也不剩了。

 

但是现在不一样——现在，这个男人在试图让他情爱的灰烬死灰复燃。昏暗的房间里不间断地传来咕啾的水声，男人的声音混杂其中，像是一曲协奏曲中的不和谐音，带领着整个演奏激烈起来。

　　  
「『我的花园里哪儿都找不到红玫瑰，』他哭着说，一双美丽的眼睛充满了泪水。『唉，难道幸福竟依赖于这么细小的东西！我读过智者们写的所有文章，知识的一切奥秘也都装在我的头脑中，然而就因缺少一朵红玫瑰，我却要过痛苦的生活。』……哎呀。小奈布不喜欢诗歌吗？这还真是可惜……这可是我专门为您挑选的诗集，现在看来，是我逾越了？」

「……」

书被啪地一声合上，他感觉那人愉悦的视线投了过来，可是他连躲开那调戏自己的手指都做不到——他现在的情况真是糟糕透了。两手被腰带捆住，衣衫敞开，内里布满战争留下痕迹的身体一览无余，或许是因为安置在深处的某个圆形物件正在尽职尽责地工作的缘故，他呼吸凌乱无法自制，时不时因快感绷紧身体，放松下来时又不得不去承受新的一波。男人的领带蒙住了他的眼睛，嘴里则咬着一条餐巾，双腿悬在半空中，使力蹬了几下后便放弃挣扎一般垂了下来。男人似乎对他现在的模样十分满意，短暂的欣赏后，掰开了他的双腿。

「唔……！」

奈布慌乱地扭了一下身子，被人压倒在餐桌上让他有些恐惧。他抬腿想抽离男人的控制，却不得如愿；男人低笑了一声，伸手点上那轻颤不已的身体，微凉的手指带来的不是对欲望的纾解。相反，他有些恶意地从明显的肌肉块滑过，一路向下，直到来到那个隐蔽的入口的附近。洁白的桌布已被从那里溢出的淫液洇湿了一小片。

「小先生，从我这里逃开，可是不允许的哦。」

细长的两指并起，深入那因应激反应而不断开合的小口，深入去追逐那粉色的小小玩具。奈布的胸膛忽地挺了起来，声音也变得断断续续难以抑制：男人的手指推动勾弄着那不断震动着的小玩意儿，像是故意一般在某一处徘徊不去，每经过一次便恶趣味地停一下，让敏感点被充分地折磨到，接着再推进，再取出。如此反复，奈布身子轻颤忘了吞咽唾液，口涎顺着嘴角缓缓流下。他只觉得那手指不只在玩弄玩具，也轻轻地挠在他的心上。

「小先生有些不懂礼仪呢……不过没关系。」

男人俯下身来亲吻他的面颊，轻咬着他的耳垂，在他敏感至极的耳旁轻轻低语。

「我想，我有足够的时间，来好好的教导您♪」

那人轻笑的吐息喷洒在他敏感的耳廓上，挠的他又是一阵心痒难耐。在全身的围攻和一系列极富技巧的挑逗下，他不合时宜地软了腰，彻底摊开在餐桌上任人摆布。  
绅士像是终于对他的反应满意了，直起身来在餐桌上一阵摸索，被蒙住了眼睛的奈布一时间只能听到手指和布料摩挲的声音。因为不知道会被怎样对待，他绷直了身子等待着，体内的小东西更是让他动也不敢动一下。什么东西抵在了不断张合的入口处，他惊得一颤，身子却违背了他的意愿，不可抑制地更加兴奋起来。

男人怜爱地用指尖爱抚了一下小穴，就见那小口害羞一般地缩了起来，尽管从那地方又溢出一小股淫液，暗示着身体的主人急需抚慰，急需……被填满。他心情极好地笑出声，拇指又将那地方掰开了些，以便更好地观望那内里的风景。

「那么，让我和你两人之间的指导……就在此刻，开始吧？」

话音一落，他喉中哼着小曲，将手里的东西推了进去。

微微痉挛着的小口迎来的不是男人的事物；圆柱形的硬物带着低于人体的凉意。是银制的勺子柄。该死的——！奈布有些羞愤地咬紧了口中的餐巾。那家伙，居然在那里放那种东西……！他的身子更快地染上了绯色，粗喘着挣扎的同时，他试图夹紧双腿以阻止人的进一步动作，不过他的反抗还没来得及起效，杰克的动作先一步带走了他的理智。

被阻碍的喘息声忽的拔高了；他的胸膛无法自制地挺了起来，挺立的乳尖暴露在空气中，轻易地引起想要狠狠蹂躏那肉粒的欲望。被领带剥夺了视线的眼眸不再清澈，因过量的刺激而微微失神，甚至连粉嫩的小舌也微微外露。他这幅不能自己的模样看得操控着他的快感的人一阵兴奋，那在小穴里优哉游哉探寻着的硬物便直直地戳上了某个隐蔽的点。他意识空白了一瞬，第一次发出了一声失控的喘息。后穴里火热的穴肉蠕动着，那冰凉的金属物每每进来时便层层围住，讨好一般紧紧咬住坚硬却细瘦的物件，像要捂热那冰冷的金属一般卖力吞吐着，简直像张要不够的小嘴。

 

杰克有些愉悦地做着正餐前的准备工作。身下人已全然被他撩拨开，全身的感官都被调动起来去消化过多的快感，深陷情潮之中无法自拔。他只要轻轻转一转手腕，那人就会发出可爱又潮湿的喘息，满浸着欢愉像是从蜜罐里捞出来的一块面包；而调换着振动频率则会让他收获来自那人无意识的磨蹭。那人示弱的模样实在可爱，他忍不住去幻想那藏在领带下美得惊人的眸子，那双如鹰一般的眼睛，在此刻是否也会染上水汽，欲拒还迎地看向自己呢？  
只是这样想一想，他自己的欲望便又坚挺了几分。他维持着左手的动作，继续用那根银制的勺柄搅动已经一塌糊涂的小穴，另一只手则寻来一片羽毛，在人两乳之间来回抚弄。那人无意识扭动身子的动作像是在示弱，又像是在向他发出无声的邀请，请他去那隐秘的内里探寻一番，取到那最深处的宝藏，再给予他忠诚的引路人以奖励——赏赐给那人以他渴望的绝顶高潮。他极好心情地换上自己的手指深入把玩着，内里火热一片，那人的身体一阵巨颤，直挺挺暴露在空气中的器官顶端可怜兮兮地吐着清液，仿佛已经到达极限，一切的一切都在预示，这具身体已被情欲炙烤得成熟，只待享用。男人的眼眸暗了暗，他的正餐做好了；既然如此，那便没有不吃的道理。

另一边，雇佣兵也沉沦了。

情欲烧得他头脑昏昏沉沉的。即使被剥夺了视线，他依然感觉得到那人打量在自己身上如狼似虎的目光。啊，该死。这个男人，就像知道自己的弱点一般，让自己无法抗拒……从自己被压上餐桌时，一切就不一样了。双手束缚着引颈受戮，这根本不像自己……他偏过头去拒绝对男人露骨的话做出反应，却无法克制被挑逗起了反应的身体各部分更加的兴奋。他甚至绝望地感到身下某个难以启齿的部位正蠕动着分泌出更多的肠液，勾住那人的双腿也欲拒还迎一般轻轻将人拉向自己。

……这太羞耻了。  
但是，更令他害怕的是，对这种事不是「厌恶」，甚至连「抗拒」的感情都没有多少。这是怪物的「圈套」……？还是……因为，只是一个梦而已？

就算是落入圈套，他也好像心甘情愿一般，尽管这是对于一个雇佣兵来说十分致命且荒唐的事，但还是发生了。

——还是对这样一个怪物。

「看来我的小先生已经学到了一些。很好。」

叮当一声。银制的勺子被随意抛到一边，上面沾带的淫液在地面上划出一道明显的水痕。但这并不是结束；奈布惊恐地感到什么东西来势汹汹地顶在了入口处，还是在体内震动的小玩具没有被取出的情况下。

在他看不见的地方，怪物舔着嘴唇，看向他的眼神仿佛要将他拆吃下肚。他游刃有余地抬起那人的腿，说出的话如歌唱一般婉转。

「那么，请和我共舞吧，我的小先生♪」


End file.
